In order to reduce skin friction losses of a torpedo as it moves through the water it has been found desirable to expel a polymer solution from the nose of the torpedo within the boundary layer thereof. One approach of providing a supply of the polymer solution within the torpedo has been to store the polymer solution in annular compartments between the skin and the hull of the torpedo. Within each compartment it has been proposed to dispose a bag for containing the polymer slurry and a slender bladder or tube within the bag for feeding the polymer slurry to a manifold as exterior pressure is applied to the bag. A serious problem with this approach has been that the bladders within the bags pinch off on themselves so as to restrict the flow of the polymer slurry to the manifold before all of the slurry is squeezed out of the bladder. When this occurs the bag around the bladder is only partially emptied and the system for all practical purposes has been rendered inoperative.